Great Expectations
by glitterkimberlin
Summary: Nothing to do with the novel.... Sonny has just hit the big stage, but when her sister brings great news will she really be as happy as everyone expects her to be? Or will her sister become her new enemy? Channy eventually
1. First Time

"Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you So Random lovers to our newest member, Sonny Monroe!" He gestured for her to come out.

A tall slim girl with long brown curls and chocolate brown eyes stepped onto the stage. She was by the far the best out of the rest. Her smile brightened up any stage and her personality was even more optimistic than a Dalai Lama. Her hand raised into a smooth waving gesture as she flashed her bright teeth to everyone in the audience. This was Sonny.

Sonny Monroe, 17 years old, 5 foot 5 and a Virgo. Her CV seemed fairly harmless. No criminal record, no school issues, good grades. She was perfect. Marshall looked at her videos and laughed his head off. Her lovely smile and great sense of humor was obvious. She was the one.

It was only two days later that the small town Wisconsin girl was in Hollywood waving at the audience who was cheering her name. It was unimaginable to explain the wonderful sensation that was hitting her. She was now a superstar. Working in Condor studios with some of the biggest actors and actresses of this generation. She couldn't wait to move in tomorrow. Each star had a dressing room where they would stay or relax in. What if she lived next to a star? Those were the thoughts running through her head.

Her mother, sister and brother all were still in Wisconsin. She couldn't afford a flat here so she took the free accommodation that the studio was offering her. Tomorrow was the day that she'd get to see her room and begin to live, really live.

The cast members of So Random held hands, lifted them up together, and bowed. They ran behind the curtain still with their heads down from the bow and the curtain was closed. The show was over. Sonny sighed in relief. It was her first show on national television; she was nervous, very nervous.

"Hey Sonny you were amazing!" Nico said to her. He tapped her back and put his arm around her shoulder. When he saw Grady approaching them he removed his arm from her shoulder, winked at her, and ran after his best friend.

Nico was another cast member of So Random. He and Grady were internationally known as best friends. They would never part unless Grady's mum grounded him. Nico was tall, thin and dark skinned. He was definitely the most handsome guy on the show, therefore trying hard with the ladies. Unfortunately for both of them, they never have succeeded. Grady was chubby and cute. His jokes always made people laugh with his constant smile on his face.

Marshall came up to Sonny and professionally shook her hand.

"Congrats Sonny. You were brilliant! Tomorrow, once you settle in I need new sketch ideas!"

Marshall was the director of So Random. He definitely had a soft spot for Sonny. Sonny was just another innocent teenage girl who had joined the show. He wished that Tawni had remained that way. Tawni was the only cast member who was the same age as Sonny, and who was the only cast member who despised her. Tawni's beauty was the only thing she had, and she was threatened by Sonny. Sonny was stealing Tawni's thunder.

Then there was Zora. Zora was the mischievous eleven year old who is classified as the child genius. Never mess with Zora or you'd wake up with a giant spider under your pillow.

"Um, Marshall? I need to know where my dressing room is. You know, so I can sleep there," Sonny whispered in a quiet embarrassed voice. Since she was new she was so anxious. Anxious whether the show would get bad reviews because of her, or anxious if it did much better. She'd become a superstar!

Marshall broke into fits of laughter but began to calm down when he saw Sonny's glare. He gulped and took a step backwards, afraid of her reaction.

"You don't really get A dressing room. You'll be sharing with Tawni."

At first Sonny felt a massive thunder cloud rise over her, just about to shower on her, but then she remembered who she was, where she was, and what her name was. Sonny Monroe was going to remain sunny, because nothing could bring her down. She let out a sigh and flashed a huge smile that blinded Marshall.

"Oh thank you so much Marshall! Now I have a companion. It would be so much fun. All the sleepovers, and telling each other secrets, and doing mani-pedis, and even blind makeovers."

She pounced onto him, hugged him and immediately let go. She could have just lost her job because of her foolishness.

"I'm sorry, I'm a hugger." She blushed bright red but he just chuckled.

"Sonny, just don't change, ever. You'll be just fine." He walked off to his office and disappeared. Sonny turned around to see Tawni's expression. Tawni was not fuming with anger, but instead she was picking her nails sharply.

"I don't believe this! I get rid of Mandy, just to have another ball of sunshine!" She stormed off, her heels clicking on the marble floors and slammed a door behind her.

"Oh well, at least I know where my room it." Sonny smiled to herself and skipped to the door.

On the front was a gold star with 'Tawni' printed on it. On the other door was another gold star with 'Sonny" on it. This made Sonny smile so hard that her lips would have fallen off. She held her breath and turned the knob, gasping at what was inside.

The walls were pink and sparkly. There were two beds; each bed had a beautiful rose duvet on both. On either side of the room there were two dressing tables with bulbs on the sides. One was covered in make up while Tawni was posing In front of the mirror. The other was empty.

"Time to unpack." Sonny dragged her two suitcases into her section of the room and gasped at what she saw on her mirror. It was a beautiful vase of roses and her sister's picture. On a little note attached to the flowers, it was written:

Hey Baby Sonny! Hope you are doing great! Saw your show and by god was it amazing. Here's my number: 0123874823. Call me, I got news! REALLY BIG NEWS!

There was a lipstick mark, a Monroe trademark, and then 'Angeline' signed on the bottom. Sonny clutched the photo and note to her heart. Smelt the roses and grinned once again. Once again she observed the note and saw the phone number. Picking up her cow-printed iPhone she began to dial.

"Hello?"


	2. Morning Ice

"Angeline? It's me Sonny," Sonny cried into the phone. She was so happy to hear her sisters voice after so long.

"Sonny! You called? How was your first day? Did you like the flowers? Or were they too much?" She kept babbling on and on but Sonny cut her short.

"What did you want to tell me?" There was a silence and Sonny could here soft weeps in the background. She immediately got worried. "Angeline? Are you ok?"

The crying stopped abruptly and it turned into laughter. Loud Laughter. Sonny's frown turned into a smile when she realized it was just another Angeline Joke.

"My little baby sister is going to be a sister-in-law!!!! I'm getting married!!!!"

Sonny slowly took in what her big sister had just said. She let it sink in… until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tawni's head snapped around from her mirror and looked at the lunatic who was now screaming and jumping on the bed. She rolled her eyes and went back to her makeup. Tawni, being the ultimate selfish one had no interest in others at all. The only thing she ever cared about was her face. Her only talent, putting on makeup.

Sonny cut the line on her phone and started breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her only elder sister was getting married. Who knows? Soon she would be an aunt, and then a grand-aunt, and then… Her thoughts stopped there. Her sister never actually told her who she was marrying. Angeline never really dated anyone before. She had never had a real relationship. So who could be the lucky guy? Sonny picked up her phone and was just about to ring her sister to apologize for cutting her off. Instead a text message appeared.

'Wow, great reaction little sis. Anyways the guy is soo cute and I met him about a month ago. He was actually at the same audition you were. For those Condor Studio shows. I'm not sure which one he was auditioning for, but it seems he's got the part. To be honest, I know he works in the same studio as you, but I'm not giving anything away. I'll give you ten days to find out who my fiancé is. This will be fun.

Ps: in ten days you'll be meeting the best men and everything so that you can MINGLE:P

Ciao, bride-to-be, big sis,

Angeline. "

She was officially the most confused person in the studio. Her big sister was going to marry someone who is living in the same building as her? This was going to be fun…

That night Sonny couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what the next So Random show was going to be, and more importantly who was her new brother-in-law. She had 10 days to figure out her sister's fiancé. Her eyes fluttered shut and darkness overwhelmed her. Finally, the day was over.

The next morning….

SONNY POV

Suddenly my entire body was wet. I was freezing and practically gasping for air. It was so claustrophobic around me that I was just about to collapse, until someone caught me… I turned around to see who he was. I could feel his muscles lifting me up like an angel. Then, suddenly I received another gush of freezing water.

I shot up in bed and looked around me. The sun was out and shining in my face. I rubbed my eyes but then gasped at what I felt. My entire face, hair, body and bed were soaked in water and melting ice cubes. So this is what was so cold. Squealing I jumped off my bed and ran around my room trying to find the culprit, and a clock.

Tawni was sitting on her pink furry chair opposite her mirror where she was applying a coating of lip gloss. She turned around when she heard my squeal and smirked at me. It was her.

"Tawni, why am I covered in freezing water?" I demanded, but instead of answering she let a high-pitched laugh. Then, continued to apply lip gloss as if I wasn't even there.

"Tawni! Explanation! Please!" Then the window flew open and a huge gust of wind blew past me. It was freezing. I started the rub my hands together and blow into them. Tawni's hair blew along with the wind. That made a scream. She stood up and violently slammed the window closed. Turning around she shot me a glare.

"You want to know why you're covered in water?" she snapped. I was actually scared of her. Slowly retreating to my side of room incase she hit me. Her blue eyes became iced and she slowly walked towards me as if I was her breakfast prey. I nodded helplessly, motioning her to carry on. She abruptly stopped and stared.

"I'm trying to get rid of you. Maybe if I just keep sabotaging you you'd leave right? What if you get up tomorrow and see that you're covered in big hairy spiders. I'm sure Zora wouldn't mind lending me some if I just paid her the right price."

I shuddered at the thought. This really terrified me. Imagining me waking up the next morning covered in spiders. She could sense the fear in my eyes and soon I realized that I was against a wall. I had no where to run.

"Be afraid Monroe, be very afraid."


	3. Meeting Mr Sapphire

A/N: please review and comment. Thank you

She smirked at me once again and walked off as if nothing had happened. Sat down by the mirror and continued to apply more lip gloss. I was too shocked to even speak. I ran into the bathroom and quickly dried my hair. Took a long hot bath and changed in a short dress and tights. I thought some three inch heels would be appropriate and then applied a light coating of make up. No where near to what Tawni applied. I braced myself before walking out of the bathroom, hoping to see Tawni ready to frighten me again. This time I was ready to beat her to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny dramatically pranced out of the bathroom only to find the room empty. She felt a tad bit of disappointed that she couldn't get her revenge on Tawni. Then she just started to laugh at herself. When thinking about how stupid this entire situation was it made her laugh. She just couldn't believe that she let one jealous girl get in the way of her dream. She was Sonny Monroe, brighter than the sun. Sticking her head up high she gracefully walked outside of the room only to be greeted by Zora. This little child genius was monitoring the corridor where the dressing rooms were. She had bright glasses on and was crawling on the ground. When she saw Sonny's door open she glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Sonny! Sleep well?" Her smile was mischievous. She knew what had happened.

"Oh it was great. Apart from a bumpy start I feel amazing. Did you know that my elder sister is engaged?" Sonny had to tell someone. It was just too much to keep it to herself.

"Really? Well congratulations to her. So, who's the lucky guy?"

Then it clicked, Sonny was on a mission. A mission to find her brother-in-law.

"To be honest Zora, I don't know." Sonny embarrassingly looked at the ground and began to shuffle her feet.

"Oh, how come?"

"Well you see my sister is marrying someone from Condor Studios. She says that he auditioned the same day as I and got through. Do you happen to know any of the new comers? You know, just to narrow it down. It's kind of like a treasure hunt."

Zora laughed at Sonny babbling on and on about this treasure hunt of hers and then raised her hand for Sonny to stop.

"Don't worry. I'm on it. Just let me get the fingerprints of every single cast member and then I'll track him down. No problem. Just give me a few days."

Sonny was dumbfounded. She'd never seen anyone so dedicated, yet so crazy.

"Well that's awfully sweet of you, but I only have ten days."

"Oh, so there's a time limit as well?"

Zora mischievously asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Sonny nervously chuckled. This was way too awkward so she just nodded.

"I'm on it!" Zora jumped and ran off to carry on the mission. At least Sonny didn't have to worry about that anymore. She watched Zora disappear around the corner and sighed. Clicking her heels she turned around and started to walk down the corridor. Her stomach let out a grumble and then she remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. In the background Sonny could hear people talking and soft music playing. It sounded just like a cafeteria. Following the sound she was soon standing at the doorway of a large brightly lit room. There were tables which could seat about 6 people and at the back was a buffet structured setting. Sonny smiled to herself and then looked around the room hoping to find someone she knew. Instead her eye caught something else…

On a table on the far left side of the room there were about eight people sitting and laughing. They were all wearing a similar outfit, more like a school uniform from gossip girl and were eating high class food. On the head of the table was what had caught Sonny's eye.

He wasn't laughing like the rest of them. In fact he wasn't even talking to them. He looked extremely proud while he was quietly eating his food, minding his own business. Feeling a stare to his head he looked up at the doorway and saw Sonny. Sonny locked eyes with him for about six seconds until he smirked at her and shook his head before carrying on with his breakfast. His shiny blonde hair hung over his face and his sparkly blue eyes began to close as if he was sleepy.

Sonny didn't know what had hit her. There was something weird about him. Not normal, yet, hypnotizing. The sound in the cafeteria stopped suddenly as all the heads turned to look at HIM. He stood up, cleared his table and walked in her direction. Everyone's heads just followed him. No one dared to make a sound. As he walked everyone bowed their heads. He got closer to Sonny, staring at her as if he was going to talk to her, but instead walked right past her and disappeared. She felt as though she was about to melt. There was something so intimidating about him. Especially his eyes, no one could look at them without drowning in the pure blue. As soon as he was out of sight the laughter of everyone else continued.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nico's call for her to join the cast at a table for breakfast. Back in reality, she glided over to the table and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and started to breathe heavily. Every time she shut her eyes she could see his face. His stare, those eyes.

"Sonny are you alright?" Grady asked while patting her head.

Her head snapped up and looked at him.

"I'm fine. I'll just go serve." She stood up quickly, scraping her chair on the floor making a huge noise. Everyone turned to look at her and she just walked up to the food and began to serve. This was definitely too much for her.

SONNY POV

After breakfast I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I slid down the door closing my eyes and began to breathe heavily. What was up with me? Who was he? Why has he such an impact on me?

She heard that familiar high-pitched laughter and looked up.

Tawni was facing the mirror and continued to laugh. She turned to look at Sonny and spoke.

"Let me guess…. You met my brother?"


	4. The Twins

"_Let me guess… you met my brother?"_

My face scrunched up in confusion and stared at her signaling that I had no idea what she was talking about. She then began to continue

"You know; tall boy, blonde hair, deep blue eyes and works on Mackenzie Falls?"

That's when it hit me, HE was Tawni's brother. Unbelievable.

"Oh him. How do you know?"

She started laughing at me and then sputtered

"You came in here, slid down the door, started to breathe heavily. Please, you so met him. He's got that effect on people. Shame I never got that, but he takes after Dad. It's his eyes, striking aren't they? He works on Mackenzie Falls, our rival, so don't even think about it. You're forbidden. He's got this ultimate control over everyone. It's unbelievable. He's like a god. Everyone respects him. Noticed?"

I started to take in what she was saying and then I realized it all made sense. Mackenzie Falls was a teenage drama show about students in high-school. That explained the uniforms. He is a god, everyone did respect him. That's why there was that silence as he stood up. Of course he's proud, he knows he's got control over everyone. And why didn't I notice it before? He was Tawni's brother. Otherwise why would he have that annoying smirk that she has. I guess they do have some things in common; Dominance, pride, blonde hair, blue eyes, beauty and ice. But what did she mean about "don't even think about it". Think about what?

"What are you talking about? Of course I met him. But I wasn't thinking of him in any way. I understand, he's a rival and I'll stay away. Just want to let you know that you two are so much alike. You're both proud. It's quite sad really. The fact that you two are so notorious. Actually, I think you're scared of him. The fact that he's more powerful than you. You're just jealous of him. Don't worry so much about me. I think I get the point. I'll hate him if you want. I don't mind." I was pleased with my comeback to her brotherly speech. I could see her face turn into anger, but then it slowly calmed down.

"Good girl." That was all she said before she turned back to the mirror.

I just had one more thing to ask her though. I made a mental note, after this, no more day dreaming.

"What's his name?" Well, it was a good question. Her face turned into a sly smile and then she turned to face me once again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. He took our family name. I took my mum's maiden name. Having a twin brother is ridiculously annoying. Reasons why I pretend not to be related to him."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I decided to go for a walk around the studio. Maybe to just explore the place. I never actually had time to do all that, there was just way too many obstacles.

Slowly moving to every set I tried my very best to avoid the Mackenzie Falls set. It was really hard but I did it. When it was lunch time I tried my best not to look over at the Mackenzie Falls table. It was really hard but I did it. When I went to serve my food I carefully opened the trays to choose what to have.

Today's food seemed awfully over fried. Everything was black as if it was burnt. I shrugged. Guess the cook was having a bad day. Then looking over to my right I saw Brenda, the cook, crying her eyes out. Guess I was right. Sonny Monroe just does not do tears though.

"Brenda, what's wrong?" I had to interfere. I couldn't help it. She slowly looked up and then I saw her mascara running down her cheeks. She wiped them off and then smiled.

"Nothing really. It's just that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't like my salmon."

I winced when I heard his name. My effort to forget him was just crushed by this crying lady. She was pouring her eyes out just because a jerkthrob refused to eat her food? This is outrageous. I suddenly wasn't mesmerized by him anymore. I hated him. I truly hated him. Just because he was so mighty and strong it didn't mean he could push people around.

"Well Brenda, next time, take my advice and don't give a damn about Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled at her and whipped my head around. Walking proudly back to my table. I slammed my tray down and roughly began to eat my food. I decided to sit alone for lunch. I was afraid that if I sat with the cast that I would try to stab them with my fork. Nobody makes innocent people cry for no reason. That was a Sonny Rule. If you break a Sonny Rule, you get Sonny Punishment; anger.

I picked up my dark red grape juice and stormed towards the door. I continued to stare at the floor. I just couldn't be bothered to look up. Suddenly I was on the floor with someone on top of me. We were both covered in my dark red juice. I looked up to see those cold blue eyes stare into mine. Chad Dylan Cooper. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him off me. I stood up, took another glass of grape juice from the counter and poured it on him.

"Next time, eat the food. Or I swear to god I'll kill you." I know it was harsh but it felt good. I walked out of the room leaving everyone, including Cooper, gawking at me. Once I was out of sight I ran back to my dressing room and locked the door behind me. Groaning when I saw my shirt. It was covered in that stained juice.

"What happened to you?" Tawni said when she saw me.

This time it was my turn to laugh. I just couldn't stop. It was brilliant, exciting, amazing. What I just did was history. I felt her glare at me like I was an idiot so I stopped. I looked down at my dress and blushed.

"Yeah, well I had a bit of an accident with your brother at the cafeteria." I started shuffling my feet.

"YOU DID WHAT!? I told you not to even talk to him! What is wrong with you? What happened?" Her face was red, like the hulk. It was not a good look for her.

"I just spilled a bit of juice on him accidently. Don't worry so much. We didn't communicate afterwards." I calmly lay down on my bed.

There was a loud knock on the door which interrupted Tawni and Sonny's emotions. Sonny stood up and rushed into the bathroom. She didn't want anyone to see her with this big red patch on her. Tawni sighed and stood up opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said to the purple boy standing in front of her.


	5. Softer Side

"_What are you doing here?" she said to the purple boy standing in front of her._

There in front of her eyes was her brother, Chad Dylan Cooper. He was had purple raisins in his hair, his white Mackenzie Falls jacket soaked with juice and his shoes damp and torn. She gasped and then stifled a giggle. The boy rolled his eyes and then glared at her.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" He seemed annoyed but eventually he burst out in fits too.

"So I admit, I must look hilarious, but sis, come on! If anyone sees me like this I'm doomed!" He sounded so innocent and naïve when no one was around. Only Tawni knew the real him.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing, but what really happened?" She started to gently lead him to the couch and pick the raisins off his head. Even though she pretended to hate him so much, secretly, she'd never loved someone so much. When it was just the two twins, they were themselves.

"I walked into that new cast member of yours. And we just collided. Next thing I knew I was on top of her on the floor. I know, disgusting. I was touching a RANDOM. No offence. And then she pushed me off of her and then poured another glass of juice on me. Then she dramatically left screaming something about food. I wasn't really listening, but I kind of enjoyed it. In a bad way. But everyone was staring at me!" The seventeen year old boy cried into his sister's dress as she rubbed circles on his back. It was just both of them, all the love was shared.

In reality Chad Dylan Cooper was a softy. A big cry baby with so much history that he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Tawni, was a replica of Chad. They were both hard on the outside, but just as soft as strawberry cream on the inside. This was their prime secret. No one knew they were related, and no one knew who they truly were. If someone found out, their reputations would be ruined. Unluckily for them, someone already knew. Sonny Monroe. Eagerly pressing her small eyes to the bathroom door she was trying to hear what they were saying.

Sonny was never much of an eavesdropper, but there was something about this, Chad Dylan Cooper, that made her wonder. It was aggravating but she just couldn't help It anymore. At first she was sure it was him, when she had heard him shout at Tawni and then heard Tawni giggle she knew it was him. However, after a while when they began to talk she was not so sure. She had never heard such a kind, beautiful voice in her life. It was almost like a chime that could only be heard by a humming bird. Tawni sounded pretty much the same, except her words were more caring that usual. She never apologized to anyone but herself if she put the wrong make up on. It was then that Sonny Monroe knew what Twin-love truly was. She had never seen, or more heard, any two siblings be so loving to one another. Boy, was she jealous.

"Look into my eyes and listen to me now," Tawni sternly told him. From being soothing her emotions suddenly changed to challenging. He was used to it, so he patiently nodded on her shoulder and waited.

"This GIRL has something special about her. Not like superhero special, but it's the way she acts. It's like; she doesn't have any other emotions apart from happiness. None that I've seen. And I don't want you to have anything to do with her."

There was a sudden silence and then Chad's head shot up to stare and Tawni. He was confused.

"What do you mean having anything to do with her? I don't even know her!" his eyes were still wet but his seriousness was prominent.

"But you will Chad. She's special. And something about her makes me worry about you. It's almost as if you two are connected in some way."

Chad stood up and walked towards the door. His head was spinning, his uniform was wet, and his sister was warning him about some new girl that she believes is attached to him. He had heard enough and began to open the door. But just before he took a step out of the dressing room he turned around and said, "If we were connected, in theory, then would you believe me if I told you that she is in the bathroom and was eavesdropping on our entire conversation?"

He smirked, because he knew he had won his argument once again. Tawni was just too easy. He watched her shocked face turn into a terrified face and began to breathe heavily. She slammed the door shut and turned to face the bathroom door.

Sonny could hear the footsteps approach the bathroom door. She had to do something before Tawni found out that it was locked. She stood on the toilet seat and tapped the ceiling hoping to find a secret compartment of some sort. She had watched way too many spy movies.

Suddenly there was a "psst" sound coming from the vent. She turned to look towards the little pigtails that were peeking out from the ceiling. Zora. Without another moment of thought she jumped onto the sink and managed to get into the vent. She was pulled in and found herself in a small, claustrophobic silver shaft that split into many different pathways. Zora motioned her to take a peek out side to see what was happened.

Tawni opened the bathroom door and took a sharp step inside. All her soft appearance had gone, she was no longer smiling, and her eyes were ice instead ocean blue. As she looked around she sighed in relief. No Sonny, she must have thought. Cursing under her breath she slowly made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom while closing the toilet door behind her. Sonny let out a much louder sigh of relief before Zora slapped her hand over her mouth and dragged her through the tunnels. They ended up in broad daylight at the car park of Condor Studios. Zora helped Sonny out of the small shaft opening and they dusted the dirt of their clothes, or at least Sonny did, Zora remained black with soot, dust and all sorts of other stuff…

"Thank you Zora. I don't know what Tawni would have done to me if she saw me in there."

Zora nodded politely and handed her some papers. Sonny took them with a confused look on her face. When she looked down she saw something that really had made her day. It was the list of all the new comers on Condor Studios. The majority of them were pretty, thin girls that were in for small guest stars or modeling trials, but as Sonny continued to read downward she saw the names of about six guys. One of them was from Teen Gladiators, another two from Meal or no Meal and the other three were from Mackenzie Falls. Sonny's eyes flashed open when she saw that name. Somehow, the hairs on her hands always stood up when she heard anything to do with Chad Dylan Cooper. Zora chuckled when she saw Sonny's reaction.

"I guess you weren't expecting to find so many newcomers on Mackenzie Falls." Zora spat out the name of the show with pure hatred while Sonny just rolled her eyes. The whole 'rivalry' between the two shows was just as stupid as the fact that Tawni and Chad had to remain siblings in 'private'. There was more drama on Condor Studios than she thought.

"So…," Zora continued, "If you are serious about finding your brother-in-law I suggest you spend a lot more time in Stage 4. Mackenzie Falls is a big place, it's going to be hard."

Sonny scoffed at this response. How hard was it going to be to find a ridiculously attractive guy on Mackenzie Falls that were engaged? She was sure that her sister had engaged the best of the best. She had no problem…. That's when she was wrong. So terribly wrong…


	6. The Luxury Studio

_She was sure that her sister had married the best of the best. She had no problem…. That's when she was wrong. So terribly wrong… _

Sonny POV

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache. The sun was shining in my face and this time it hurt my eyes. Tawni was puckering her lips at the mirror and even the sight of her gave me a headache. That new scent that was sprayed across the room gave me a head, damn diffusion. Today wasn't the best day. Usually the sun would please me, Tawni wouldn't bother me, and a new scent would just smell like rosy pancakes, but today everything seemed disgusting. I felt like I had something to do, like some sort of burden to carry today. Reaching out to check the time on my phone I saw the paper that was lying underneath it. Scanning it, I saw all the names of newcomers. So this was what was bothering me!

Today's the day that I, Sonny Monroe, was going guy hunting for my sister's fiancé. I groaned when I saw the name "Mackenzie Falls". After all the trouble that Chad Dylan Cooper had got me in I couldn't bare to even see his face again. Truthfully, I was a little amused since I heard him sobbing to his princess of a sister; Tawni.

"Good morning Tawni," I groggily said as I paced to the bathroom. No surprise that she didn't even turn around to see who was talking to her. After I had finished washing I chose a black pleated mini skirt and a black top with some tights and some black heels. Since I was feeling dull I might as well dress like it. It looked pretty good anyway so I wasn't complaining. Strutting towards the cafeteria I was humming my favourite song 'No surprise by Daughtry'. The lyrics actually made me quite sad "there's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow"… what was that supposed to mean? Dramatically I began to slowly tear as I listened on and on with the music. The lyrics were so deep and meaningful that I just had to close my eyes and relax. One by one the tears fell and the music played… until…

I was on the ground with weight on top of me, AGAIN.

"You should really watch where you're going," he said. That voice was familiar. I looked up to see the crystal blue, AGAIN. Major de ja vu.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time," except my voice cracked. I was still emotional from the song. He suddenly stopped smirking and looked at my face. Slowly I could feel his eyes trace down the tears on my eyes. It was so soothing. His fingers came to touch my cheek to wipe of the wetness. I just closed my eyes to enjoy the moment of his velvet hands…

"You know those tears are just going to give you more pimples," he snapped and then just leaped off me and walked off as if nothing had just happened. My eyes shot open with anger and I just exhaled a deep breath before getting onto my own two feet. That was awkward.

The cafeteria was more noisy than usual. When I looked over to the Mackenzie Falls table, involuntarily of course, there was no sign of Mr. Cooper. No wonder they were so loud today. I served some mash potato onto my tray as I began to go through the list in my mind. I had looked at it so many times that I had memorized it. Today was going to be my field trip day to Stage 4. Great.

The outside of the studio seemed the same as any other, but the inside was magnificent. The walls were blue and soft music was heard in the background. The corridors had pictures of Mackenzie everywhere, there's a surprise. Taking out the text that my sister had lent me I read it again.

".Anyways the guy is soo cute and I met him about a month ago. He was actually at the same audition you were. For those Condor Studio shows. I'm not sure which one he was auditioning for, but it seems he's got the part."

Well it doesn't specify what show, and it doesn't specify that he was new. It just says that he was at the audition I was. I mean, she didn't know what he was auditioning for! Which meant that he didn't have had to be auditioning at all! It just got more and more confusing as I ran over through the facts. I was going to find out in 9 days anyways. Why did I care so much?

However, at the back of my mind there was this little voice telling me to investigate, be a Sherlock Holmes, and find the dude. I felt as though I had just entered a spa. Mackenzie Falls had dim lights and an aroma-like atmosphere. It made me sick, but then again, I wouldn't mind staying in luxury. There was a large door with a star just like my door that said Chad Dylan Cooper. I scoffed. While I was here I had no reason to see him, or even associate with him. He was such a double-faced, confusing character. Yet, I had no idea why I loathed him so much. We hadn't even had a decent conversation yet and all I know about him comes first-hand from his secret twin sister and my awesome eavesdropping from a bathroom door before jumping into a vent and escaping before they found out my sneaky behavior. God! Everything sounded just like a drama, and yet this was just my second day on a real Hollywood set. I knew, if I carried on the behavior that I was carrying now, I wasn't going to last long here.

Proudly walking past his door I gasped at what was before me. It was a whole corridor full of starry doors. Each had a different name on them. Unlike on So Random each cast member had their own full size luxury dressing room with their own gold plate! Wow! To be honest, this made it easy for me to find out my mystery guy. It was easy, just look at the list and then match the name to the door.

James Conroy-guest star for "Crime At the Falls"

Ok, let's do this. I found a door which was right at the end of the hall that had James.C on it. Bingo! I held my breath and then lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard an angelic voice. It made me melt, this HAS to be him.

"Sonny, Allison Monroe of So Random." There was no response, but then there came a slight chuckling. I heard him approach the door and slowly began to unlock it. I took a step back and waited. The door opened to reveal a fairly tall guy. He had soft brown hair and dark eyes, and probably the most beautiful smile ever. He leaned against the door frame and winked at me. God! I hated to blush!

"You do know you lot aren't allowed here right?"

Was he talking? Because all I saw was those lips moving… but nothing coming out of them…


End file.
